


MILES MORALES: HOMECOMING

by Viokio



Series: Marvel Cinematic Edited Universe [1]
Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spiderman:homecoming, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: MCU AU, Spider-Man:Homecoming - Freeform, ultimate spider-man comics - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viokio/pseuds/Viokio
Summary: what if homecoming was a Miles Morales movie?
Relationships: Aaron Davis & Miles Morales, Ganke Lee & Miles Morales, Jefferson Davis & Miles Morales
Series: Marvel Cinematic Edited Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711702
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Title

**Author's Note:**

> I thought maybe It'd be fun if I wrote this fic in a mock-script format! hope you guys like!

**Miles Morales:Homecoming**

Screenplay by

QSA.

Feb. fourteenth, 2020


	2. SCENE 01. Last Transmission Of A Spider "LTOAS"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue

**SCENE 01. Last Transmission of A Spider “LTOAS”**

We begin with a dark screen. 

The sounds of explosions, screams and the charging of iron-man's blasters can be subtly heard.

Peter Parker (MCEU-Marvel cinematic edited universe)

_I think we all know the story. Whether you’re a fan or not, you know it._

The dark screen slowly opens with a shot of a young peter on the battlefield with multiple avengers fighting in the foregrounds. His eyes are bloodshot, it is not obvious if it is due to crying or the debris around him.

Peter Parker (MCEU)

_I was a kid. A kid who did some stupid things._

The calm yet distressing shot now is changing quickly without a moment of breath as it shows shots of Peter in the events of Infinity War.

Peter Parker (MCEU)

_And I paid the price for it._

The shots finally slow as it replays the final and classic scene of him in Infinity War.

The camera now flies around Brooklyn, New York, as if he is looking down at Miles from heaven. His voice is now small and stuttering, as if he is confessing to his embarrassing deeds made by past him.

Peter Parker (MCEU)

_And- that's on me. I take full responsibility._

The camera now lowers, getting a more up close and personal view of CROWN HEIGHTS. The neighborhood in Brooklyn Miles lives in with his father, JEFFERSON DAVIS.

Peter Parker (MCEU)

_But, that isn’t to say all hope is lost, in fact, I believe hope is restored. So, with further ado, let me introduce to you-_


	3. SCENE 02. MEET HOPE MORALES "MHM"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Miles Morales (MCEU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this universe is a bit different from the canon of the mcu so I choose to name it Marvel Cinematic Edited Universe, or MCEU for short!

**Scene 02 MEET HOPE “MH”**

MILES MORALES is sketching at the dinner table, barely touching his burnt buttered toast, earbuds in, mumbling the lyrics to REDBONE. Meanwhile JEFFERSON DAVIS sips his black coffee, scanning the day's paper. In the foreground of the kitchen, the trash is obviously overflowing, and the sink is in desperate need of cleaning. The only plant still living on the windowsill is the cactus RIO MORALES named QUILL SMITH. The lighting is blue and cold, there is no score, just white noise and subtle shaking of the trains whizzing by. The scene is still, shorts focusing on the emptiness that was once RIO MORALES. JEFFERSON's newspaper headline reads:IS THE DECIMATION LEAVING TEENS TRAUMATIZED? by KAREN PAGE

JEFFERSON DAVIS (MCEU)

_Miles! Come on, you’re gonna be late._

Miles jumps, squeaking at the sudden voice bringing him back to reality. But he nods, a shot pans down to the unfinished sketch of AUSTIN DAVIS, then back to JEFFERSON, he cringes. DAVIS stuffs his last few notebooks into his son's bag before leading him out the door.

JEFFERSON DAVIS (MCEU)

_You sure you’re gonna be safe walking to the subway by yourself? You know they’ve been stealin’ shoes now, right?_

JEFFERSON stammers some more, his posture and tone like a frightened hen to their chick. The sun masking half of his face, camera looking up at him, as if we are MILES. Before Miles can speak, the close up slowly turns into a long shot, a blurry figure of GANKE LEE walks into frame, a RED fire hydrant is in front of him. Like he is a concrete flower. Or a red herring to the other Brooklynites. 

GANKE LEE (MCEU)

_Thwippy!_

A couple of heads turn, at GANKE as he crosses the street. He remains oblivious to this fact. JEFFERSON makes a COLD and disappointed face at him. GANKE gasps, covering his hands.

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_Dude._

GANKE LEE (MCEU)

_Sorry, I’ve been thinking of cool code names alllll day._

JEFFERSON’s expression doesn’t even falter a little. Ganke can feel the look being given to him as if he is being held by gunpoint, yet is only mildly intimidated. 

GANKE LEE (MCEU) 

_Relax Mr.Davis, you know me! Ganke Lee, basically your second son since like...third? No, second grade. Yeah, Miss, uh-_

GANKE hooks his arm around MILES, he giggles innocently at the affection from his BEST FRIEND but it fades as he continues eye contact with his FATHER.

JEFFERSON DAVIS (MCEU)

_Nelson. Miss Nelson. But yeah, you’re right, I DO know you._

GANKE LEE (MCEU)

_See? No need to w-_

JEFFERSON DAVIS (MCEU)

_And I know your Daddy’s work and home number._

GANKES cheeky grin slowly falls into an expression of concern, his hook on MILES even loosens. 

GANKE LEE (MCEU)

_OH._

JEFFERSON smiles, the shot makes him larger and shadows the audience as if he is interrogating the boys. 

JEFFERSON DAVIS (MCEU)

_Yeah, “Oh.”_

JEFFERSON checks his watch, shot now showing the three in front of the MORALES abode, as if looking from the street across from them. 

JEFFERSON DAVIS (MCEU)

_Y’all better go. But I ain’t joking Ganke, make sure uh, “Thwippy” stays out of trouble, aight?_

GANKE grins, as MILES covers his ears, making himself as small as possible. The yelling contest across the street ensues.

GANKE LEE (MCEU)

_You can count on me, Mr. Davis!_

The shot has switches to a blurry JEFFERSON, the two boys grow smaller as the continuing walking to the subway. JEFFERSON rubs his forehead in distress. 

JEFFERSON DAVIS (MCEU)

_What the hell am I gonna do with those boys…_


	4. SCENE 03 FROM A TRAIN TO Z TRAIN "FATTZT"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember, Peter Parker was once some body. However he grew into a somebody.

**SCENE 03. FROM A TRAIN TO Z TRAIN.”FATTZT”**

The score is not heard, just simple new york noises, and the pitter patter of MILES texting STEVE RODGERS and Ganke humming, scrolling on twitter.

GANKE LEE (MCEU)

_Yo, there’s another video of you on the trending page dude._

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_Word?_

GANKE LEE (MCEU)

_Yeah, check this shit out._

The video consists of MILES MORALES AKA SPIDERMAN having a DANCE-OFF with a street performer, however the shot focuses on the recommended videos, MILES eyeing the video titled “I MET STARLING? NOT CLICKBAIT.”

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_Yo who's that?_

GANKE LEE (MCEU)

_Who, STARLING? I dunno, she’s badass though from what I heard on my tl._

MILES taps the video, GANKE makes a face of shock and offense, followed by MILES sticking his tongue out at him cheekily. The rest of the scene consists of a voice over of the rather amusing and possibly fake story by the yotuber as the two boys share headphones and rest on each other.

MONEYHUNGRY YOUTUBER

_I mean, it was so crazy, you know? That like, someone who saves people anc kicks ass can be like anyone._

MILES sits on the subway solemnly, the statement from the youtuber rolled around in his brain for a while. Unsure on how to think about that reality. One thought remained.

_"Who is Peter Parker?"_


	5. SCENE 04 WELCOME TO THE VISION "WTTV"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ordinary World.

**Scene 04. WELCOME TO THE VISION “WTTV”**

GANKE follows MILES into a large and blue academy, the lettering on the building overshadowing the two, it reads BROOKYLNS VISIONS ACADEMY. MILES bumps into multiple passerby students, mumbling sorrys while still texting STEVE RODGERS and barely responding to his friend GANKE.

GANKE LEE (MCEU)

_You know how I’ve been talking about that lego batman set?_

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

(not pay attention)

_Uh-huh._

GANKE frowns, the camera then switching to a birds eye view of the boys in the courtyard of their very telling rich school.

GANKE LEE (MCEU)

_SO I finally got-_

RANDOM CLASSMATE 

Yo morales! Whats up!  
MILES MORALES (MCEU)

(still distracted)

_Yo._

GANKE LEE (MCEU)

_Maybe if we have time we could-_

ANOTHER CLASSMATE

_MORALES! Que pasa tipo?_

_MILES MORALES (MCEU)_

(DABBING UP THE CLASSMATE)

_Nada mucho, nada mucho._

GANKE LEE (MCEU)

(irriated)

_So like, my dad was trying to make popcorn-_

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_Yeah._

GANKE LEE (MCEU)

_But I guess he pressed the wrong button because it exploded._

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_That's nice, Ganke._

GANKE LEE (MCEU)

_Yeah and like, our house caught fire after that._

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_Cool, cool._

GANKE LEE (MCEU)

 _And we tried to call the fire department but they came too late._ _  
_ MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_Wow._

GANKE LEE (MCEU)

_So now I’m like, scarred for life and probably will never be the same._

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_Good for you, Ganke._

MILES MORALES opens his locker, but GANKE immediately slams it closed again.

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_Yo what gives?_

GANKE LEE (MCEU)

_What was I just talking about?_

MILES stammers, basically guessing and improvising an answer to GANKES question. 

GANKE LEE (MCEU)

_Wow._

Within the long shot, a tall figure approaches, Miles guilt expression softens and he realizes who has come to his rescue, JUDGE JABOUIN. A tall, hatian boy with black, square frames. 

JUDGE JABOUIN (MCEU)

_Oh would you look at that, thing one and thing two. Fancy meeting you two here._

The three trade a memorable, long, noticeable and embarrassing handshake between each other.

JUDGE JABOUIN (MCEU)

_Seriously though, what’s up?_

GANKE LEE (MCEU)

 _Oh you know, housefires, batman and_ Miles sending love letters to Stev-

MILES elbows GANKE, who immediately realizes what he was about to admit.

GANKE LEE (MCEU)

_-AAAANIA, DIANA, I don’t know why I said stevania, That was-_

JUDGE JABOUIN (MCEU)

_-Weird? You say that as if y’all don’t play dnd or whatever the fuck every night._

Both of them take offense to that, saying “hey” in unison, like siamese twins.

GANKE LEE (MCEU)

_I mean no one said you couldn’t join us Judge, you could be our bard-_

JUDGE JABOUIN (MCEU)

_Oh I’m gonna “bard” both of your asses if you pull that again when you know I had a quiz that next morning-_

GANKE LEE (MCEU)

_You know you can learn a lot about english AND math from DND, and our campaign is pretty complex. I mean, you could’ve-_

JUDGE JABOUIN (MCEU)

_Man, fuck your campaign._

The two bickering boys slowly pan out of frame as we get a shot of MILES back shoulder, staring off infatuated in the distance. On the other side of the busy hallway- is DIANA SHAM. Her outfit screaming badass, with fishnets and fingerless gloves, she is 15 while MILES is 13.

JUDGE JABOUIN (MCEU)

_-So, what, after ya’ll nerds finish the Batcave you can show me how to make a character sheet?_

GANKE LEE (MCEU)

_Hm, I don’t know, Miles, you wanna show him? You are always DM._

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_(Still enthralled)_

_Yeah sure, sounds great._

The school bell rings.


	6. SCENE 05. EXTRA CREDIT IN GEOMETRY "ECIG"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since when did Karen Page start making Documentaries?

_**SCENE 05. EXTRA CREDIT IN GEOMETRY “ECIG”** _

MILES sits in the back of his advanced math classroom, the teacher, DR. CONRAD is lecturing in the front of the class. MILES is too preoccupied listening to an amateur documentary made by KAREN PAGE, now dawning a bob cut since her appearance on THE PUNISHER, DAREDEVIL and DEFENDERS. Seems like her recent topic of interest is SPIDER-MAN. And how and why this new one has appeared.

DR.CONRAD (MCEU)

_So lets say that angle ABC is equal to 132 degrees, how do we find the angle to DFG?_

A boy, RAYSHAUN LUCAS raises his hand confidently. 

Dr. CONRAD (MCEU)

_Rayshaun?_

RAYSHUAN LUCAS (MCEU)

_They’re equal. Both are 132 degrees._

DR.CONRAD (MCEU)

_Unfortunately, you are incorrect Rayshaun. But I’ll phone you a friend._

DR.CONRAD slowly sneaks up behind MILES, snatching his phone. Looking for himself what exactly he was watching. The class uproars in laughter.

DR.CONRAD (MCEU)

_Wow, Didn’t take you as a newsboy Morales. Or do you just like Miss Page? She’s Cute, right?_

MILES deperately attempts to reach for his phone.

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_Dr.Conrad I NEED my phone._

DR.CONRAD (MCEU)

_Oh I’m sure you do, just as much as I need a pay raise. Now, Please be a dear and help aid Rayshaun with this question, then maybe I’ll think about giving your cellular device back._

The class uproars in more laughter, MILES sighs.


	7. SCENE 07. UPGRADES IN PROGRESS "UIP"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like mentor, like mentee

**SCENE 06. UPGRADES IN PROGRESS “UIP”**

In Biology, MILES highlights a web fluid recipe. The title reads as follows.

**MAYBE YOU CAN FINISH WHAT HE STARTED?**

**-TS**

MILES mumbles to himself, butchering the printed recipe with notes in pen to himself, analyzing the text in hope to improve PETER PARKER’s recent version of web fluid. In the middle of this, a seeming light bulb flickers above his head, seemingly having a breakthrough about mixing methanol and another unnamed fluid together. This causes a white, gooey mess to splatter all over his face. JUDGE, his lab partner shakes his head in disapproval. The last shot is of a warning note seemingly by PETER PARKER to NOT do that. 


	8. SCENE 07. LOSERS AT WORK "LAW"

**SCENE 07. LOSERS AT WORK "LAW"**

Two boys are bickering about the angle of which the homecoming posters “spring fling” whereas they ask DIANA SHAM for advice, they seem to be at least acquainted. 

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_ Has Diana always been friends with them? _

GANKE LEE (MCEU)

(groans, irritated as this pining is a painful normal for GANKE to deal as he has been friends with MILES.)

_ Dude, she’s like, friends with everyone. Has been since like, yo Judge- how long she been here now? _

JUDGE JABOUIN (MCEU)

(looking up from his phone)

_ Like, five months. Y’all should stop staring though. It’s creepy. _

A girl, hands full with fliers walks towards the three. JUDGE waves, smirking. 

JUDGE JABOUIN (MCEU)

_ Lana! I didn’t know you were helping out with homecoming. _

The girl smiles brightly, focusing on MILES, their hands warmly grazing each other.

LANA BAUMGARTNER (MCEU)

_ Whatever keeps me busy. But you guys should really go!  _

JUDGE JABOUIN (MCEU)

_ Nah, not these losers. They’re gonna be too busy rewatching star wars or some shit. _

LANA BAUMGARTNER (MCEU)

(Laughs)

_ Well, tickets are just ten bucks a pop! _

LANA walks off, waving to MILES. Both boths sharply turn their heads to JUDGE.

GANKE LEE (MCEU)

_ Losers? _

JUDGE JABOUIN (MCEU)

_ Oh, I’m sorry, thing one and thing two, next time I’ll just tell her y’all still play with legos. _

GANKE LEE (MCEU)

_ Legos are cool and- _


	9. SCENE 08. ROBOTICS OR AVENGERS?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles believes in the supernatural:The miniopera

**SCENE 08. ROBOTICS OR THE AVENGERS? “ROTA?”**

A holographic poster hangs on the auditorium wall. It is for the Robotic tournament nationals taking place in Washington D.C. on November 15-16. The boys are “practicing” by fighting their bots against each other. DIANA is standing over the two robots, acting as a sort of referee. GANKE, JUDGE, QURESHI GUPTA, and ALICIA are seated on the stage. It seems as though JUDGE is killing ALICIA’s bot. They agree for a 2/3 Alone, a couple of feet away, MILES is conversing with MISS WIDGET, the leader of the team.

MISS WIDGET 

_Miles, are you sure? I understand if you and your father can’t-_

MILES doesn’t let her finish, hands shaking in front of him in attempts to get her to stop speaking. Afraid of judgement from the others if word got out his father has trouble picking MILES up afterschool.

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

No it’s- not that. I just got uh, my apprenticeship with S.H.I.E.L.D. and- you know I can’t miss that.

GANKE LEE (MCEU)

_Dude, the men in black are not gonna kill you if you gotta cancel out on shredding their old files._

ALICIA takes the moment to demolish JUDGE’s bot. However tunes into the conversation herself.

ALICIA (MCEU)

_Wait, do you seriously believe in the men in black?_

PETER ROSS (MCEU)  
(sketching bot designs on the floor )

_Nah, even worse, he’s quitting._

ALICIA (MCEU)

_Really? Are you for real?_

QUERSHI GUPTA (MCEU)

_Why?_

DIANA SHAM (MCEU)

_Right before our tournament? What the hell, man?_

MISS WIDGET

_Language, dear._

DIANA SHAM (MCEU)

_Sorry._

JUDGE JABOUIN (MCEU)

_Dudes already quit chamber choir and poetry club._

The rest of them turn to him, concerned about how he is aware of this information.

JUDGE JABOUIN (MCEU)

_I’m not Sherlock y’all, just perceptive._

MISS WIDGET

_Diana, can you take his place, dear?_

DIANA SHAM (MCEU)

_I don’t know, does Morales also believe in the wing-a-tron?_

The rest of the team looked at her, confused by her orthodox reference. 

DIANA SHAM (MCEU)

The blood bird?

Winged Wrench?

Have none of you heard of the mothman?

Man, New York sucks.


	10. SCENE 09. THE BEST PUPUSAS IN BROOKLYN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Childish Gambino has really good music.

**SCENE 09. BEST PAPUSAS IN BROOKLYN “BPIB”**

It is MILES last period of the day, we get a close up shot of his eyes staring desperately at the clock in the classroom. The bell finally rings and he darts out, as if it is no one’s business. 

GANKE LEE (MCEU)

_ There he goes again… _

JUDGE stands behind him, silent, eyes judgmental. 

JUDGE JABOUIN (MCEU)

_ You wanna bet he's not even going to his apprenticeship? _

GANKE squeals in fright. 

GANKE LEE (MCEU)

_ CHRIST, MAN! You trying to kill me? _

JUDGE JABOUIN (MCEU)

_ Nah, you owe me a soda if I’m right so, maybe later. _

GANKE LEE (MCEU)

_ Whatever man. _

A back shot of MILES with his hood up, the song II. SHADOWS begins to play quietly in the back, then at regular volume as the shot closes up on his mischievous smirk, before camouflaging and climbing the fence. 

LYRICS

_ Birds in the trees as we run through.  _

(a birds eye view of the trees MILES is sprinting under show birds fluttering out of them.)

_ Shots fired, rewind, please, girl, be mine _

(MILES crosses the street, causing dogs to bark at how fast he’s really going.)

_ The Aunt May and Mary Jane that I was hitting on We were trying to forget that there was something wrong _

(MILES runs into BRETT and JEFFERSON, causing BRETT MAHONEY to drop his bag for his mom. But he’s almost there.)

_ The fear that I feel man it might kill her Man, it might kill her, it's the prep school mic killa… _

_ (the camera pans up to PEDRO’S deli) _

The music from before immediately switches to “OYE COMO VA” as soon as the bell from the door rings, announcing Miles arrival.

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

No, it can’t be…

The young girl at the counter smiles amusingly at him, it can be. Its BARBRA RODRIGUEZ.

BARBRA RODRIGUEZ (MCEU)

_ No empieces, tonto. _

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_ Ay, Tan grosera, que pasa Barbara? _

BARBRA RODRIQUES (MCEU)

_ Don’t play that, Morales, you play too much.  _

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_ What? You suddenly all mature because you got a job? When were you born again? Because- _

BARBARA RODRIGUEZ (MCEU)

_ Whatever, whatever imbécil. I already know what you want. _

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_ But can you make it though? I thought you hated pupusas. _

BARBARA RODRIQUEZ (MCEU)

_ I don’t make them dumbass.  _

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_ WOAH! You hear this? Disrespect. _

MILES is successfully able to get the attention of her coworker, who jokingly shakes his head in disappointment. A moment of laughter passes with the two, it's warm and fuzzy. Just like old times before MILES went off to VISIONS ACADEMY. BARBARA almost forgot how nice the feeling of being around him was to her. Another silent moment passes, she is handed the Styrofoam box. She sighs as the moment is back to the lonely reality, hoping that taking her time with the little writing on the box will help it savor a little bit longer. 

BARBARA RODRIQUEZ (MCEU)

_ Miles- _

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_ Yeah? _

BARBARA looks into his naive eyes, she takes a sharp breath, giving up. 

BARBARA RODRIQUEZ (MCEU)

_ How’s school? _

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_ It's a school. I got better places to be, things to do- _

BARBARA RODRIQUEZ (MCEU)

_ Don’t do that. _

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_ Do what? _

BARBARA RODRIQUEZ (MCEU)

_ Stay on the ground, Morales. Otherwise, you gonna be like that baboso back there. _

She points her thumb at the cook behind her, who sticks a tongue right back to her.

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_ The dude’s good. _

BARBARA RODRIQUEZ (MCEU)

(Not convinced)

_ Yeah, okay, baboso. _

MILES is handed his box, he smacks his tip onto the counter, then heads toward the door, it chimes open.

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_ That baboso gots the best pupusas in Brooklyn! _

BARBARA RODRIQUEZ (MCEU)

(laughs)

_ Get outta here already. _

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_ As you wish, bruja. _

MILES leaves the shot, cutting back to BARBARA. The cook behind BARBARA chuckles, her jaw drops, then hits the cook with a rag upon noticing his amusement.


	11. SCENE 10. THE SPIDER WHO LUNCHES ("TSWL"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a normal day in spider-mans life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for slow updates! i plan to finish this parody movie script and now have actual time to work on it due to my schools cancellation for two weeks!

**SCENE 10. THE SPIDER WHO LUNCHES “TSWL”**

MILES leaves the store, scarfing down the pupusas. Crossing the busy streets, getting honked at, as if late for an apprenticeship that does not actually exist. He then enters an alley, checking if he was followed before tossing the box into the dumpster as if scoring a shot. Quietly pumping his fists as it actually lands into the dumpster, before tugging off his bag. Undressing, however his balance is uneven, causing him to fall over his own legs, rather loudly. Then shushing himself in panic. Finally, he tugs the mask onto his face. Like his counterpart, the suit is a bit baggy. Until he utters the password.

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_ No place like Brooklyn.  _

The suit smooths itself, fitting the young and rather late bloomer in height, just right.

The song “BOOGIEMAN” by CHILDISH GAMBINO starts playing as he hops across rooftops until he settles onto one, looking down at the city below, it is a mess. He sighs, as he sees these sad men lose to a fight with LUKE CAGE seeming to handle it all on his own.

He hops to another rooftop, to his stomach feeling heavy from the constant moving and of course-catholic guilt. 

LYRICS

_ BOOGIEMAN, YOU GOT TO HELP US, CAN YOU? _

Down below, MILES notices a mugging from below, a man robbing an elderly woman. He ties him up with webs with ease. As if it was a house chore. 

LYRICS

_ YES I CAN. _

The woman begins weeping, immediately throwing MILES off his cool guy persona. She grabs him, using his suit as a living tissue. MILES barely keeps cool, patting her head awkwardly.

The setting then cuts to TURK making an arms deal, the lighting on his face suggests the sun is setting. He smirks, feeling the weight of his new gun. 

LYRICS 

_ WITH A GUN IN YOUR HAND, I'M THE BOOGIEMAN. _

The shot shows a silhouette of SPIDER-MAN growing smaller as it comes closer to TURK and other lackeys.

TURK (MCEU)

_ Aw hell no- _

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_ Sup Turk! Long time no see. _

The shot is of a brick wall, however the shadows of the men and SPIDER-MAN can be seen, gunshots are heard. 

LYRICS

_ I’M GONNA COME AND GET YOU. _

The setting changes to SPIDER-MAN sitting on top of a subway, watching another mockumentary by KAREN PAGE. seems as though today she is discussing STARLING.

KAREN PAGE

_ -how can a hero, with just a few months of sighting reports already be so well known by brooklynites? _

MILES hums in agreement, now curious as well.

Again, the setting changes to MILES on a rooftop again. Some Brooklyn kids are playing down below. 

BROOKLYN BRAT NO.1

_ YO, THATS SPIDER-MAN JUNIOR. _

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_ IT'S JUST SPIDER-MAN _

BROOKLYN BRAT NO.1

_ OKAY SPIDER-MAN, IS IT TRUE THE OLD ONE IS YOUR DAD? _

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

(thrown off guard)

_ WHAT? NO- HE'S UH- MY OLDER BROTHER. _

BROOKLYN BRAT NO.2

_ WHATEVER MAN, HEY, YOU WANNA SHOOT WITH US? _

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_ UH _

BROOKLYN BRAT NO.3

_ NAH, HE DON’T KNOW HOW. _

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

(offended)

_ I DO TOO! _

BROOKLYN BRAT NO.2

_ THEN SHOOT. _

The continuing shot is of MILES getting his ankles broken by a bunch of kids.

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

(tired)

_ Alright- I think- I think I’m good- _

The BRATS boo at him, one even throwing the basketball at his head.

Finally, we see MILES kicking his legs on the famous FLATIRON building, examining a spotify premium gift card.

He sighs, falling back. He spends a moment or two pondering. 

“What if I was able to stop Peter from dying?”

“What if I could’ve stopped...everything from becoming this?”

“You’re always a little too late, Morales.”

Desperate, he grabs his phone, it is full of cracks and dents. His mask displays his squinting as it has become a slight problem reading beyond the cracks. He scrolls through his contacts, his thumbs indecisive on who to call. 

His thumb finally lands on the contact “HAWKS >:p”

VOICE MACHINE

_ I’m sorry- _

CLINT BARTON (MCEU)

_ Clint Barton _

VOICE MACHINE

_ Isn’t at the phone as of now, please wait for the beep to leave a message! _

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_ Hey Clint uh, its me- kid arachnid, (he smacks his own face, why did he say that? No one calls him that) I mean, Miles. I was just calling to like, report in and stuff. Did you hear about this new hero, STARLING? You probably haven’t- or maybe you have! I don’t know- uh, anyways...I think Turk is going to jail, again. Wait, did I ever tell you about him? Well, maybe later then-OH! Also, I helped an old lady get to the metropolitan museum. She gave me a spotify card…(a long pause) Listen the real reason I called was because like, I know that I’m capable of so much more. And I know I could be helping you guys with the cleanup since- you know. So like, when you’re not busy, maybe update me on my next mission? Please…? Wow this is really long uh- bye. Call me back please. _

MILES hangs up, groaning in a Slav squat position. 

His phone chimes, he gasps, getting up immediately, but slips on his own feet again. The shot now at his cracked screen. It's just JEFFERSON.

JEFFERSON DAVIS (MCEU)

_ How was your day? _

MILES groans again, this time louder and with more grit.

A musical cue then signals his spider sense. Danger is nearby.


	12. SCENE 11. MO MONEY MO PROBLEMS “MMMP”

The song “GIMME THE LOOT” by BIGGIE plays.

We see AARON DAVIS, smiling with greed, before pulling on his mask, clutching a large, shiny arms. 

AARON DAVIS (MCEU)

(to his lackeys)

_ Aight, y’all ready? _

The lackeys nod, AARON laughs, the music gets louder as they enter the bank.

THE PROWLER (MCEU)

_ Don’t leave one damn thing. Tombs wants this shit spotless, I’m talking cleaner than your own house.  _

The rest hum/mumble, understanding AARON’s command. 

The shot widens, revealing SPIDER-MAN has been behind AARON and his men this entire time.

LACKEY NO.1 

_ You think we can hit a couple of other places tonight? _

THE PROWLER (MCEU)

_ You know it. _

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_ Wow guys, you know there are other methods when you forget your pin number.  _

THE PROWLER’s head looks up, sighing. Not this kid again.

THE PROWLER (MCEU)

_ Kid, don’t you got homework?  _

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_ Homework? How old do you think I am? I am...adult aged. Like, twenty...seven. _

THE PROWLER (MCEU)

_ Come on, don’t make me think about kicking some middle schoolers ass. Go home. Last warning for this week. _

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_ I’m not even- whatever. I’m not leaving. _

THE PROWLER hits a couple of buttons on his weapon, it begins to hum and light up in hue. 

THE PROWLER (MCEU)

_ Then this is on you, kid. _

The song “ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST (REMIX)” by QUEEN, WYCLEF AND PRAS begins to play, a shot begins at MILES shoes, as it pans back to the two. The other lackeys stop to watch, on the edge of their seat. SPIDER-MAN finally did it, he got THE PROWLER annoyed enough for an ass kicking.

LYRICS

_ ARE YOU READY? HEY, ARE YOU READY FOR THIS? _

THE PROWLER aims the gun, however it is webbed up, and pulled out of his hands. SPIDER-MAN examines it.

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_Hey, this isn’t from Turk!_

He looks at it some more. This REALLY isn’t from turk.

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_Wait, where did you even-_

LYRICS

_(Another one bites the dust) And for the kids on the blocks, shootin' at the crooked cops—blaow!_

His question gets answered with a suckerpunch to the face by THE PROWLER.

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_Family heirloom then?_

THE PROWLER puts him into a chokehold, holding him against the wall.

LYRICS 

_(Steve walks wearily down the street) (With the brim pulled way down low) Some cat up in Brooklyn just got robbed with a Kangol_

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

(wheezing)

_HOMEMADE?_

THE PROWLER stays silent, tightening his grip.

The other men begin to leave, calling for THE PROWLER to just leave the kid. SPIDER-MAN panics, knowing he can’t let them escape. The shot lowers to his hands, a bit of static release. 

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_NO? How shocking!_

LYRICS

_(Another one bites the dust) Yo, hey I hear more shots, this is like Fort Knox, kid_

THE PROWLER falls back, hitting a button on the previously webbed gun. It begins to make a noise, however none of them notice as they all gang up to take down the kid. One of the lackeys from behind, grab SPIDER-MAN by another odd gun, causing him to be immediately fatigued and dizzy.

911 OPERATOR

_911 what is your emergency?_

BARBARA RODRIQUEZ (MCEU)

(PANICKING)

_EL FANTISMO NEGRO ESTA PELEANDO CON UNO eh- (stuttering) wrestler? I don’t know!_

911 OPERATOR 

_Okay in english please sweetie-_

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_Can we- can we please-_

_(he takes a breath, perplexed on how he’s suddenly so weak)_

_Take five?_

Before any of them could do anything else, the gun from before hums loudly, then begins to shoot aimlessly around, hitting the deli from before.

MILES immediately rushes to the deli, despite his aching body, almost tripping on his way there. Calling out to BARBARA. 

Both walk out, BARBARA eyes wide and completely silent, arms crossed and staring out into basically nothing.

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_ARE YOU ALRIGHT? HEY, HEY, FOCUS ON ME BARBARA._

MILES waves a desperate hand in front of her, breathing rapidly, head rushing on the thoughts of how badly this frightened her. His stomach twists with guilt and self criticism.

BARBARA simply looks at her masked hero, the audio in this pov shot of her muddled, with a ring that increases in pitch.

BARBARA RODRIQUEZ (MCEU)

_How do you know my name?_

MILES pauses, his posture tense. 

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_I CAN MIND READ._

MILES runs off, before BARBARA could ask him to elaborate on the worst lie ever uttered. Cursing to himself. His feet failed to stop at the bank that was the source of all of this. It is not barren. He failed. He was the reason he let them escape.

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_I am, so fucked._

MILES phone then rings midrun, it is NATASHA ROMANOFF.

MILES MORALES (MCEU)  
_UH, HELLO? HI? SORRY BUT ITS NOT THE BEST TIME TO TALK RIGHT NOW._

NATASHA ROMANOFF (MCEU)

_Woah, slow down kid, Clint just wanted me to check in on you. Are you...running? At night?_

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_TECHNICALLY,_ _ YES. _

NATASHA looks puzzled, unaware of how to respond to the weird kid's answers. 

NATASHA ROMANOFF (MCEU)

_ Look kid, I gotta go, Steve's got some plans he’s been talking about and.... _

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_ PLANS? WHAT PLANS? _

NATASHA ROMANOFF (MCEU)   
_ Nothing, nothing. Forget I even mentioned it. He just wants me overlooking the move. _

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_ Wait, what move? _

NATASHA ROMANOFF (MCEU)

_ Shit, I wasn’t supposed to mention that either. _ _  
_ MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_ Why not? What aren’t you guys telling me? _

NATASHA rips out a piece of notebook paper, and begins to crinkle it towards her phone.

NATASHA ROMANOFF (MCEU)

_ What? I can’t hear you kid, I think we’re breaking up! _

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_ WAIT- _

MILES phone beeps, NATASHA has hung up. 


	13. SCENE 12. WHY YOU? “WY?”

**SCENE 12. WHY YOU? “WY?”**

MILES opens his room window, which to anyone who isn't JEFFERSON or GANKE would be frightening, considering his power to camouflage and oh yeah, he’s still in his SPIDER-MAN suit. He sighs, finally letting the camouflage drop and beginning to undress. The lights flicker on. It's JUDGE.

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_ (panicking) _

_ This is a dream. _

JUDGE drops his phone. He adjusts his frames, blinking wildly. Hoping that MILES is right.

JEFFERSON DAVIS (MCEU)

_ You alright? _

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_ YEAH WE’RE FINE DAD. _

JEFFERSON DAVIS (MCEU)

_ Alright. _

A moment passes, the two boys stare at each other. Waiting for the other to act.

JEFFERSON DAVIS (MCEU)

_ WAIT, MILES, WHEN DID YOU- _

JEFFERSON marches towards the door. MILES dashes to close it, locking it with a web. JEFFERSON begins to pound on the door.

JEFFERSON DAVIS (MCEU)

_ MILES! OPEN THIS DOOR, RIGHT NOW. _

JUDGE JABOUIN (MCEU)

_ You’re the shadow spider. _

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_ I'm not- wait, what? _

JUDGE JABOUIN (MCEU)

_ YOU’RE THE SHADOW SPIDER, THE- YOU KNOW- THE- _

On the other side of the door, JEFFERSON cringes, muttering “no” GANKE gets up from his seat, joining JEFFERSON at the door.

GANKE LEE (MCEU)

_ HE’S A PARTY PERFORMER! _

JEFFERSON gives GANKE a confused look at what he's doing.

GANKE LEE (MCEU)

(Whispering)

_ You got any better ideas? _

On the other side of the door, JUDGE is cradling himself, unable to think.

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_ It's true I uh- LOVE kids! Love performing and all that. _

JUDGE looks at the singed marks on his suit, making his already unstable state even worse.

JUDGE JABOUIN (MCEU)

_ Jesus Christ spider-man whatever is an idiot. AND I’m friends with him. _

MILES opens his mouth, attempting to defend himself but-

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_ Did you just call me an idiot? _

JUDGE JABOUIN (MCEU)

_ OH MY GOD, YOU’RE SPIDER-MAN _

JUDGE reiterates, just processing it fully.

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_ SHHH MY NEIGHBORS- _

JUDGE JABOUIN (MCEU)

_ WHY??? _

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_ What do you mean “why?”? _

JUDGE stands up, getting into MILES face, confused, angry and confused on WHY he's angry.

JUDGE JABOUIN (MCEU)

_ Miles, you are thirteen, how did you even GET spider powers? How is your DAD, who is a COP, okay with this? Oh my god I’m- I- _

MILES puts his hands on him, looking at him with a look of grief and guilt.

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_ Judge, I- I can’t answer all of that. But yeah, I’m spider-man. And- you’re going to have to deal with that. _

JUDGE makes a whimpering noise.

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_ And- keep it a secret.  _

JUDGE JABOUIN (MCEU)

_ I’m not stupid I know I have to now. God dammit it Miles, why couldn’t you just have- _

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_ Five years, Judge. Five years of- so much. I can’t just- not be spider-man. I have to do this. _

JUDGE groans, looking at the floorboards.

Then back to SPIDER-MAN. A look of agreement and acceptance finally washes over him.

JUDGE JABOUIN (MCEU)

_ I hate you man. I really do. _

MILES smiles, hugging him, muttering an apology.

The two on the other side of the door sigh, sliding down, the storm has finally passed.

JUDGE releases himself from the hug.

JUDGE JABOUIN (MCEU)

_ This is the S.H.I.E.L.D apprenticeship, isn’t it? _

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_ Yeah. basically. _

JUDGE JABOUIN (MCEU)

_ Awesome, totally not wondering how the fuck that works _

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_ Me and Ganke will tell you at school tomorrow. Okay? _

JUDGE JABOUIN (MCEU)

_ Better. _

JUDGE motions to the door, MILES grabs a pair of red scissors from his drawing desk, slicing it with ease.

MILES opens, forgetting who is on the other side, waiting.

JEFFERSON stands over him, arms crossed.

JEFFERSON DAVIS (MCEU)

_ You boys can walk home, right? _

The two boys nod immediately, no other word from them is uttered.

JEFFERSON DAVIS (MCEU)

_ Good, because me and Miles are gonna have some good family bonding. I’m thinking... greek. _

MILES hates greek food.


	14. SCENE 13. ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? “AYOOYM?”

**SCENE 13. ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? “AYOOYM?”**

JEFFERSON eats his gyro passive aggressively, staring down MILES. His silence means so much more.

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_ How was work, D- _

JEFFERSON DAVIS (MCEU)

_ Oh it was great, can’t wait for the paperwork tomorrow, which deli blew up again? Williams? Patricks? Nelsons? _

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_ Nelson's own a meatshop, not a deli- _

JEFFERSON DAVIS (MCEU)

_ Oh, thank god the meat is saved. _

MILES gives his father a look of irritation. 

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_ What's your deal? _

JEFFERSON DAVIS (MCEU)

_ What's my deal? Miles- _

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_ Seriously! Like, I’m saving lives out there! I- I saved Barbara tonight! _

JEFFERSON puts a finger to his son, as a weak attempt to shush him, MILES swats it away in infuriation. JEFFERSON looks around the restaurant, like a deer, calculating who could’ve heard that.

JEFFERSON DAVIS (MCEU)

_ See, this is “my deal” Miles. God forbid someone heard that- _

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_ Is that all you care about? Everyone else? What about me, Dad? _

JEFFERSON is growing more concerned, MILES tone is only getting progressively louder.

JEFFERSON DAVIS (MCEU)

_ Miles- _

The shot now cuts to the back of the head of a young woman, face covered. They are becoming sitting ducks.

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_ Like, what about Mom? Billie? _

JEFFERSON’s head whips around. His brows furrow at his son. This is no longer amusing.

MILES voice finally shrinks in intimidation.

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_ You never talk about either of them, Dad. It’s like- its like- you forgot they ever existed- _

JEFFERSON DAVIS (MCEU)

_ Miles. _

JEFFERSON stared sharply at him, stern as a statue. 

_ Your sister and mother are dead. _

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_ I know Dad, but- _

JEFFERSON DAVIS (MCEU)

_ And they have been dead for five years now, Miles. We have to move on.  _

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_ But- _

JEFFERSON DAVIS (MCEU)

_ I don’t wanna hear it- _

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_ If you would just, listen to me- _

JEFFERSON DAVIS (MCEU)

_ No! You listen to me, Miles. You are a child, not fucking- steve rodgers. I ought to have stopped you from doing the crazy thing you do every day. But I didn’t _

The shot cuts to the outside of the restaurant the lady from earlier, leaving. The audio still of JEFFERSON

JEFFERSON DAVIS (MCEU)

_ Don’t make me change my mind on that _


	15. SCENE 14. 21 QUESTIONS OR MORE “21QOM”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So you're an avenger?"  
> "yeah basically"

The next morning, MILES walks with JUDGE and GANKE in the halls of his school. 

JUDGE JABOUIN (MCEU)

_ You must be capping, there’s no way in hell you can stick on walls, turn invisible, have super strength- _

MILES and GANKE shush their friend, darting their heads around in fear due to anyone possibly over hearing.

JUDGE JABOUIN (MCEU)

_ -because you got bit by a spider at your uncle's place. Wait, hold up, can it bite me? Not that I want spider powers or get radiation but- _

GANKE LEE (MCEU)

_ The spider is dead, Judge. Or else Miles here wouldn’t be the only friend you know who’s spider-man. _

JUDGE JABOUIN (MCEU)

_ true, true. _

MILES rolls his eyes at the two, realizing this’ll be a long day of questions and answers.

JUDGE JABOUIN (MCEU)

_ Wait so, the explosion in Brooklyn, you were there too? Like, deadass. Like, the whole time? _

MILES doesn’t seem as comfortable answering this question, his eyes weary and full of guilt. 

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_ Yeah.  _

JUDGE then gives him a look of concern. 

JUDGE JABOUIN (MCEU)

_ And you’re not...hurt? Like, at all? _

MILES just shakes his head.

JUDGE JABOUIN (MCEU)

_ Cool, so can you make webs yourself? _

MILES looks at him in disgust.

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_ What? Ew, no. I think _

The scene then cuts to the similar labotory room from before, JUDGE slides his chair into him, almost kicking his friend off of his own seat from the accidental impact.

JUDGE JABOUIN (MCEU)

_ So if you bite someone- _

MILES groans at whatever question this could possibly be. 

JUDGE JABOUIN (MCEU)

_ Could they potentially have spider-like abilities? _

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_ I...don't know Judge, I haven’t bitten anyone since I was like, six. _

JUDGE JABOUIN (MCEU)

_ Can you bite me? _

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_ I’m not gonna- _

JUDGE rolls down his arm, shoving it into his friends face.

JUDGE JABOUIN (MCEU)

_ Here, try. _

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_ Judge, no- _

JUDGE JABOUIN (MCEU)

_ Just try- _

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_ I’m not gonna do that! _

The scenery then changes to gym class, GANKE, JUDGE and MILES all sit on the bleachers as a basketball match commences in front of the camera, it is blurry enough to still focus on the three.

JUDGE JABOUIN (MCEU)

_ Yo Ganke. _

GANKE LEE (MCEU)

_ Hm? _

JUDGE JABOUIN (MCEU)

_ Miles ever let you shoot a web? _ _   
_ GANKE LEE (MCEU)

_ I don’t think Miles ever let me do that. Why haven’t you let me do that, Miles? _ _   
_ MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_ You got web shooting money? _

GANKE LEE (MCEU)

_ No. _

MILES MORALES (MCEU)

_ Okay then. _


End file.
